


Of Autumn's Crisp Leaves

by Astro_Break



Series: Seasons of a Lovestruck Fool [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, MiloShipFest, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Limited, Platonic Soulmates, Please don't let the summary fool you it's a fluffy fic with a pinch of angst, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Although he doesn't know who it is, Milo loves his Soulmate dearly. Through a bit of fumbling and a few mishaps, Milo learns that loving his Soulmate might not be as easy as he expected
Relationships: Aquarius Camus & Scorpio Milo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Scorpio Milo/Virgo Shaka
Series: Seasons of a Lovestruck Fool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Of Autumn's Crisp Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> God I have no idea what I'm doing
> 
> Prompts for this fic: Autumn, Soulmates, Crack Ship
> 
> Shaka x Milo really isn't a crack ship but there's so little content that it mind as well be one
> 
> Anywho, happy reading!
> 
> \- Astro

Milo loved the color blue.

Growing up on the coast of Greece, Milo had been blessed with the clearest blue lapping at his feet and the cloudless days that arched over his head. The Mediterranean sparkled like a sapphire by his doorstep, bright and alluring, but it paled in comparison to the blue resting in his left eye. Milo learned from a young age the treasure that lay within his eyes. Everyone told him that when the time came, he would find someone who was made for him whose soul resided in Milo's left eye. His Soulmate they called them. His other half. The person who he could lean on and laugh with, who would better him, compliment him, complete him. It fascinated Milo, how the universe made one person just for him. Thus, he would spend hours in front of a mirror, getting lost in his soulmates' eye.

It was a hypnotizing shade, a hue that could only be created once and never again. Often, Milo would find himself gazing into his own eyes, enthralled by how calm that particular eye seemed, how the color murmured quietly like a slow-moving brook and the nebule that swirled and gleamed behind blue-tinted windows. Some would say that he was being a narcissist but Milo begged to differ. After all, he was simply worshiping the only connection he had to his soulmate.

When he first met Aquarius Camus, Milo felt his breath catch in his throat. There was something about him that drew the budding Scorpio Saint towards the other. Perhaps it was the chilly Cosmo that surrounded him, a deep cold that almost felt familiar. Or perhaps it was the haunting color in his measured and calculated voice, resonating with the hue reflected off his own eye. So Milo squared his shoulders and strode towards Camus, intent on introducing himself.

His voice died on his lips as soon as Camus turned around. While the other indeed had a single blue eye; his left eye, the one that housed his soulmate, was the darkest green that Milo had ever seen. Camus's right eye was its own beautiful shade of blue, deep and tumultuous, displaying all the emotion that the Aquarius Saint repressed, but it did not match the light sparkling shade of his own. Swallowing down the crushing disappointment, Milo plastered a grin on his face and blustered his way through introductions.

Although their bond was purely one of platonic companionship and comradery, Milo came to cherish the time he and Camus shared. And when Camus's eyes melded into twin pools of still and calm, Milo was there to fling an arm around the other and endlessly tease Camus. And although he ignored the hollow emptiness in his chest, Milo held fast and pushed his way through the slugging duties as a Saint. When news reached the sanctuary that the Virgo Saint would finally be arriving in Greece, after years of "spiritual discipline" as they called it, Milo brushed the news off. After all, the Sanctuary was already a clusterfuck. One more gold saint would only add more fuel to the dumpster fire.

Virgo Shaka came during the crisp fall months, framed by the falling leaves as his golden cloth gleamed under the dying autumn light. That day, Milo had been sprawled over the steps of the first house, shirt discarded after an arduous training session. Mu had moved his work outside for the day, standing beside Milo and making occasional sounds of affirmation as he held his bleeding wrists over a broken cloth. Sitting under the shade was Camus who occasionally put in his two cents but was mostly watching Shura and Aldebaran sparring off to the side. Milo was first to lay eyes on the slow-moving figure who strode with purpose up the temple steps. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Milo shamelessly gaped at the newcomer, warmth crawling up his face and nestling in his chest. Sunlight woven hair trailed languidly behind the Saint as it flowed seamlessly with the Cloth of the Virgin. The amount of sparkling gold only made the other's chocolate skin all the more eye-catching.

As the other saint stopped a few places from the rag-tag group, Milo watched as the Virgo Saint bow from the waist. "Virgo Shaka, requesting passage through the Aries House." The words barely registered with Milo, as he was too transfixed with the other's clear and hypnotizing voice. With Shaka's closed eyes, Milo couldn't see the color of the other's eyes, which slightly disappointed him. Milo wanted to know what colour contained the soul of such a beautiful being.

Mu's chuckle drew Milo back into reality as the Aries Saint smiled warmly. "Of course. While you're here I believe that you can ask for passage through the other houses." The pointed gaze that Mu gave him made Milo scowl as he waved his hand carelessly in front of him.

"Whatever. You're free to go through the Scorpio House whenever." Milo grumbled, turning his face away from the Virgo Saint's radiant Cosmo. Camus made an odd sound that Milo ignored as Mu called over to the other two saints and gained their permission as well. 

Shaka bowed politely before striding through the temple without another word. Passing by Milo, Shaka turned his head to stare intently at him as Milo meet his gaze almost defiantly. A small nod of acknowledgment was given to him before Shaka disappeared into the depths of the Aries Temple. The sound of boots scuffing against the marble flooring slowly faded away but the feeling in Milo's chest persisted, warming his heart in an oddly comforting way.

Fall slipped into winter seamlessly as spring brought forth life and the sun showered the earth with her earth during the summer months. Soon the leaves began to brown as the days grew short yet again. The cycle of life, death, and rebirth brought Milo no closer to Shaka as they had been when they first met, both keeping their respectful distance with only small pleasantries exchanged between them. This frustrated Milo to no end. On one hand, he wished to respect Shaka's clear desire for space, but he wanted to forge a bond with the aloof saint. What type of bond, Milo was still unsure of. He would be content with what he had with Camus, a connection built on years of trust and respect, but his heart also desired something deeper. He could shamelessly admit the times he had wondered what lay behind Shaka's closed eyes if pools of blue would gaze back at him mirroring his own eyes perfectly. 

Heaving a sigh, Milo gazed over the hills from his perch high above the world. The empty boughs of the apple tree were thick enough to support his weight but Milo still kept a hand on the trunk as his eyes traced the slowly falling leaves. A call of his name had Milo glancing below him, taken out of his musings by the summon. The subject of his internal monologue stood under the shade, craning his neck to find Milo amongst the branches. The colors of fall really did suit Shaka.

Raising an eyebrow, Milo stood up and let himself fall backward. Catching the branch underneath before he could hit it, Milo swung himself onto the ground, landing lightly with aid from his Cosmo. Brushing off bark and leaves from his clothing, Milo tipped his head inquisitively. "Not every day that you seek me out." He started with a slightly exasperated huff. "What's up?"

Shaka's face radiated disappointed disgust as dirt was scattered over his pristine robes but no words were spoken. Instead, the Virgo Saint turned around and began walking towards town. Milo watched his back, blinking. Did… Shaka want him to follow him? "The Patriarch sent us on a joint mission." Shaka finally explained after Milo simply stood there in baffled silence. His voice held resignation in it as a prick of uncomfortable annoyance ran through Milo.

"Well excuse me for not speaking sassy self-entitlement," Milo muttered lowly, hurrying after Shaka.

As he moved passed the other to continue down the stairs, Milo was jerked back by the wrist. Opening his mouth to snappily retort about wasting time, his voice died slightly at the slightly inquisitive look Shaka gave him. "Is that what you really think of me?" The other finally asked after a small stare down. (Does it count as a stare down if someone perpetually has his eyes shut?)

Shrugging noncommittally, Milo glanced away as Shaka only leaned in further. "Maybe." He grunted. "What's it to you?"

When Milo chanced a glance at Shaka, he blinked to see that the other had pulled back with a thoughtful expression passing over his face. "I suppose it's unavoidable that we wouldn't get along." He mused, walking past Milo.

Baffled at the statement, Milo's hand shot out to grasp at Shaka's wrist, stopping the Virgo Saint in his tracks acutely aware that history was repeating only now their roles had been reversed. "What do you mean by that?" He hissed, tightening his grip when Shaka attempted to wriggle away.

Shaka pursed his lips, repeatedly tugging his arm back. "Not all soulmates are linked romantically after all." He finally replied, meeting Milo's intense gaze with equal heat that could be felt even though their eyes never meet.

"What do soulmates have to do with any of this?!" Spit splashed against Shaka's skin, making the other recoil in disgust, but Milo couldn't find it in himself to be offended. His heartbeat thundered in his ears, blocking any words that Shaka would have said out. This was honestly getting ridiculous.

But Shaka used no words to reply, simply letting his shoulders sag before long-closed eyes slowly fluttered open. Milo's heartbeat continued to pound against his ears but now the rage had been drained away from the noise, replaced with slack-jawed surprise. He didn't even feel Shaka pulling his wrist out if the weak grip, transfixed at the calm, murmuring color that hid entire solar systems behind blue-tinted windows. Shaka shifted uncomfortably under the attention, turning his face away only to give Milo a glimpse of his own dull blue stare away from him. Milo watched as Shaka's left eye, bright and electrifying but too wild to be called anything but terrifying, slipped under the waves of a calmer blue; arcs of energy tempered under vast nebule.

"How long?" Milo finally asked hoarsely, unable to draw his gaze away. He must have known. Milo never made any attempts to hide his eyes, unlike Shaka, so the other must have known.

"What good would it do to know?" Shaka retorted, voice dry and defeated. "Don't be absurd. Getting angry won't change the hand Buddha has given us."

Laughing mirthlessly, Milo shook his head, long strands of golden hair falling before his eyes. "How could I not be?" His voice broke slightly. "You hid this for how many months?"

"Twelve."

"A year. Damn it Shaka, you knew from the moment we meet didn't you?! Who possessed you to keep silent?"

Biting his lower lip, Shaka turned to face Milo, the eyes Milo used to stare at and get lost in staring back twofold. "Because I didn't need to see to know that you despise me." He finally bit out, voice wavering ever so slightly. "Don't try and deny it. Your interactions with me were telling enough."

"I wanted to give you space!" Throwing his hands up, Milo breathed out heavily from his nose as he attempted to calm the mess of emotions tangling in his chest. "Sue me for making it look like I hated you or something!” 

To his credit, Shaka seemed unperturbed by the outburst. He simply waited patiently as Milo wrestled with his overwhelming emotions. Milo watched as Shaka calmly brushed stray strands back into place, hair returning to immaculate cascading waves of gold. 

"Regardless of intent, this is the situation we've found ourselves in," Shaka said evenly, smooth voice paving over any cracks in his emotional state. "You may dislike me, but the fact still remains unchanged. We are, for better or worse, soulmates." His eyes began to flutter closed again before Milo suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." He breathed, receiving a confused eyebrow rise in return. "Don't… don't close your eyes. Please." His throat was dry but he swallowed down his stone heavy anxiety.

Shaka made a small sound of confusion but complied, ocean eyes looking softly at him. Turning his gaze down to the leaf scattered ground, Milo breathed heavily to calm his racing heart. "I'd…," pausing to reorganize his thoughts, Milo sighed and tried again. "I'd like to kiss you." He held up a hand to stop the no doubt scathing words from Shaka's mouth before barrelling on. "But not now. We've only been talking for half an hour so that would just be weird. But…. I'd like to get there someday." He offered a weak smile to Shaka, finally lifting his own eyes from the ground.

Huffing, Shaka graced Milo with a soft smile that sparkled in his eyes, mouth staying impassive. "I suppose that's acceptable." Turning around, Shaka strode down the hill. "I would have erased all seven of your senses if you simply said you wanted to kiss me." He called back.

Eyes brightening slightly, Milo rushed to catch up to Shaka. And as he fell into step beside him, Milo took the time to admire how the sun reflected gently off the other's clear eyes. In return, a soft hand tangled with his own, gently squeezing to the beat of Milo's tender heart.


End file.
